


like i'm something worth holding on to

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Restraints, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Staron prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/gifts), [ficafilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficafilla/gifts).



> Title is from "You Can Do Better Than Me" by Death Cab For Cutie

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Breathe' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050125)

3\.  '[Police AU' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050146)

4\.  "[If I say it was an accident, will you forgive me?" for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050164)

5\.   ***** '[Dominate (Steve)'; 'Restrain' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050191)

6\.   ***** '[Eat'; 'Worship' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050212)

7\.  '[Because I love you, okay?" for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050227)

8\.  '[Sleeping in'; 'Raindrops' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050251)

9\.  '[Accidental cuddles'; "My leg is asleep" for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050278)

10\.  "[So giving me orders is a turn-on, huh?" for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050302)

11\.  '[Pumpkin decorating' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050320)

12\.  '[Pumpkin patch' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050422)

13\.  '[Caught in the act/Secret Relationship AU' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050437)

14\.  '[Soulmates AU' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050452)

15\.   ***** '[Blindfold; Love; Tickle' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050470)

16\.   ***** '[Clench; Worship' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050491)

17\.  '[Moving in' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050512)

18\.  '[Scooby Doo AU' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050557)

19\.   ***** '[Scream louder and I'll f*** harder" for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050581)

20\.  '[Finding gifts' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050614)

21\.   ***** '[Lust' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050692)

22\.   ***** '[Lingerie' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050701)

23\.  '[Secret Relationship' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050725)

24\.  '[High School AU' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050749)

25\.  '[Fakeout makeout' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23050755)

26\.  '[Dive' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23525604)

27\.  '[The Hills' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/23648847)

28\.   ***** '[Striptease' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/24338184)

29\.   ***** '[Inside a vehicle; Wet & Messy' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/24358710)

30\.  '[Dreams' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/25424127)

31\.  '[Soulmates AU; Part 2' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/26099934)

32.  '[Friends to lovers' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/31257936)

33.  '[Secret relationship' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10439445/chapters/31257987)


	2. 'Breathe' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147157260894/stevesharon-breathe).

“Okay, now breathe in for ten, out for ten…imagine your lungs are filling like a balloon…” Sharon explained before inhaling deeply.  

Steve arched a brow and adjusted the way he was sitting on his mat.  As he understood it, Pilates was supposed to help strengthen your core and elongate your spine, not make your tailbone ache or make you yawn loudly enough to interrupt your girlfriend’s breathing exercises..      

“You shouldn’t be yawning…” she prodded him playfully with her toe, “You’re not breathing right…”

“There’s a wrong way to breathe?” he chuckled and prodded her back.   

She shrugged, grinning widely. “Apparently…you seem to be pretty bad at it…”    


	3. 'Police AU' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147508684409/stevesharon-police-au).

Not much happened in their tiny town.  There were two cops and a police chief assigned to this district.  

So when Sharon and Steve went to the Sunrise Bakery to pick up their customary box of donuts and two large coffees, they were surprised by what they found.  

The owner, gone without a trace and the shop burnt to the ground.  A smoldering pile of ashes.  

Her common sense told her it was insurance fraud.  But her gut told her it was something more.  

It was a good thing that Steve trusted her gut as much as she did.


	4. "If I say it was an accident, will you forgive me?" for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147868734049/stevesharon-if-i-say-it-was-an-accident-will).

Sharon set her jaw, unsure if she wanted to yell at him or kiss him.  “You did it again, Steve.  No parachute, REALLY?”

“Didn’t you hear?  Accident?” He shrugged as much as he was able, which wasn’t much with his arm in a splint.

She leaned down to kiss him.  “I’m still very mad at you…” she informed him tersely before kissing him again.  

“Doesn’t seem like it…” 


	5. *'Dominate (Steve); Restrain' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148206121819/5-11-stevesharon-domsteve).

Sharon tugged on the restraints, groaning as Steve settled between her legs, spreading them wider in the process.  He leaned over her, his breath hot on her neck when he licked up the column of her throat.  

She shuddered as his fingers slipped between her legs, he chuckled against her skin when he felt the evidence of her arousal, slippery and hot.  His thumb dragged over her clit, drawing a long moan from deep in her chest.  

“You don’t have to be quiet, Sweetheart…but you don’t come till I say…”  His voice was deep, almost a growl.  

Sharon nodded, “I won’t.”  

He removed his thumb, making her cry out at the loss and yank on her restraints.  “Good girl.”  


	6. *'Eat; Worship' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148311066059/stevesharon-12-15).

His tongue licked at her eagerly, swirling around her clit and making her thighs shake as Sharon relaxed into her release.  

Steve hummed against her. Like he always did.  Like she was the best thing he’d ever tasted or something.

He slid two fingers inside her, crooking them to drag across that spot that made her yelp.  Which she did when he leaned down to lap at her clit again.  She shook and shivered as he teased her, his name on her lips as she shook through another orgasm embarrassingly quickly.  

She tugged on his hair, pulling him up.  “Aren’t you tired yet?” she asked, pressing her lips to his, tasting herself there.  

He grinned, pushing his hair out of his face.  “I can do this all day.”  


	7. "Because I love you, okay?" for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148550854139/stevesharon-because-i-love-you-okay).

“Because WHY…” Steve teased, leaning up to kiss her lips.  

Sharon tugged away from him.  “You heard me.”  

“No, I didn’t…I didn’t QUITE catch what you said…can you repeat it for me?” He grinned widely, making it difficult not to comply.  

She shook her head.  “Nope.  Not repeating myself.”  

“You said…’Make sure and call because…because…’,” he prompted, pulling her back down on the couch.  “Because why?”  

“Because…I LOVE you, okay?” Sharon obliged, muttering under her breath, “Idiot…”  


	8. 'Sleeping in; Raindrops' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148562190169/hi-could-you-do-stevesharon-sleeping).

The sound of the rain was almost hypnotic.  And the fact that it was overcast did wonders as well.  It kept them in their little dream world of no responsibilities.  

Sharon sighed happily, pulling Steve’s arm further around her waist.  If she stayed facing the wall, she couldn’t see the clock.  And she could pretend that they were the type of people who were able to sleep in with no consequences. 

And until their phones started ringing, they were.  


	9. 'Accidental cuddles'; "My leg is asleep" for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148599230954/one-more-if-i-may-11-19-stevesharon).

“When’s the banana bread done?” Sharon asked, plopping her leg up on the coffee table.  “I’ve been ready to eat it since forever.”  

“It takes forty-five minutes…” Steve answered, his eyes on the recipe card.  

Sharon groaned and flopped down on the sofa.  “I’m tired.”

“So nap.  I’ll wake you up when it’s done.” He sat down on the other end of the sofa, reaching for the remote.  

The sound of the timer woke Sharon up.  She raised her head off Steve’s chest.  Steve, who was snoring softly on the couch right beside her.  Her heart jumped into her throat at the close proximity, but something had to be done about that timer before she could process _this_.

She stumbled towards the kitchen on a leg that was asleep, waking up Steve in the process.

“What are you doing?” he asked, rubbing his eyes groggily.  

“The bread’s done.  And…my leg is asleep. You were laying on it.”  


	10. "So, giving me orders is a turn-on, huh?" for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149608352764/stevesharon-so-me-giving-you-orders-is-a-turn).

“So, me giving you orders is a turn on, huh?” He bent down and tried to catch her eye, still grinning. “It’s the voice isn’t it, Sharon?” 

She visibly swallowed, looking up to meet his gaze.  “Maybe.”

Steve grinned.  “That’s…interesting…”

“Not too interesting, I hope.  We’re still on a mission…” she reminded him gently.  

He reached for her, tugging her close, flush against him.  “Correction, Carter.  In five minutes, we’re on a mission.  But until then, you’re mine…”  

She licked her lips, trying to disguise the apparent desire… “Well then, Captain…I await your orders.”


	11. 'Pumpkin decorating' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150377118134/stevesharon-pumpkin-decorating).

“Steve, look…it’s really okay.  Charcoal drawing skills don’t transfer to pumpkins,” Sharon insisted.  

“It looks like…it looks like Dum-E made it.  Tony is going to have a field day…” Steve groaned, pushing his disaster of a pumpkin towards Sharon.  

“It looks…” Sharon trailed off.  “Interesting. It looks interesting, Babe.  Like modern art…or something…”  


	12. 'Pumpkin patch' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150224205974/stevesharon-pumpkin-patch).

“This one’s cute…” Sharon reached down to pluck a teeny tiny pumpkin from one of the crates on the floor of the gift shop.  

“That’s the one you want?” Steve chuckled, shaking his head.  “I guess we can skip the hayride through the pumpkin patch, then.”  

“Fat chance…” Sharon said, replacing the tiny pumpkin where she found it.  “Go buy the tickets.”  


	13. 'Caught in the act/Secret relationship AU' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148946582839/stevesharon-caught-in-the-actsecret).

Steve looked around, grabbing a blanket to cover them.  “Close the door, please?” he asked the wide-eyed Bucky and Sam.  Sharon laughed nervously and hid her face in the pillow as Steve attempted to gloss over the whole embarrassing situation.  “At least they know now.  They can stop trying to set me up with everyone they know…and it saves us the trouble of telling them.”  

Sharon couldn’t stop laughing.  “They saw your ASS, Steve.”  

“Better mine than yours.”

“True story…yours is much nicer,”  she said with another giggle.    

“Hey…I disagree with that statement…”  


	14. 'Soulmates AU' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148943850764/stevesharon-soulmates-au).

His soul mark burned whenever she was around.  Steve had suspected for a while that the attractive nurse who lived next door was his soul mate.  She _had_ to know as well.   He was anxious to officially meet her, but he didn’t want to push himself on her.  

Of course, when she’d burst into his apartment with a gun, Steve realized that like everything else in his life, there was more to his soul mate than met the eye.  

Sharon was the whole package.    


	15. *'Blindfold; Love; Tickle' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150555869384/stevesharon-3-16-19).

“Okay, open your eyes…” Sharon said.  “Can you see anything?”  She was straddling him, her hands running up and down his chest.  

Steve did as he was told, looking around and seeing only darkness.  The soft fabric of the blindfold rubbed against his brow as he furrowed it.  “Nope. Nothing.”

He didn’t know what he was expecting.  Something kinkier than tickling though. 

“I…LOVE…YOU…” he said in between laughs, finally wrapping his arms around her.  He pulled off the blindfold, kissing her deeply before rolling over to return the favor.      


	16. *'Clench; Worship' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150546296464/stevesharon-7-15).

Steve’s fingertips grazed her skin, causing her to shiver.  Her hands clenched his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. His breath caught in his throat and he gripped her hips, bucking up into her.  He watched the goosebumps erupt on her skin, watched her nipples stiffen, watched her throat move as she gulped.  

“Sharon…” he whispered reverently, leaning forward to repeat it again against her skin.  She moaned, her hips speeding up slightly, always the impatient one.


	17. 'Moving in' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151219257959/stevesharon-15).

“I think that’s the last of it…” Steve dropped the final box, thankfully marked ‘pillows’ onto the floor in the…no THEIR living room.  

“Yeah, now we just have to unpack it.” Sharon popped the top off a beer and took a swig, offering to Steve with a smug grin.  

“I might just take you up on that one day. Drink all your beers.  Think of the waste.”  

She rolled her eyes and hooked her arm with his, looking around their mess of a kitchen.  “It’s gonna look good in here eventually, right?”

“Probably, yeah,” Steve teased, turning towards her to steal a kiss before beginning the search for the box of dishes and silverware.  


	18. 'Scooby Doo AU' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152411175324/stevesharon-scooby-doo-au).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Steve as Fred, Sharon as Daphne, Darcy as Velma and Clint as Shaggy (With Lucky instead of Scooby, of course.) I was thinking something like this gif? Maybe?  
> 

Steve grabbed Sharon’s arm, yanking her back up over the curb and narrowly missing the car as it roared past them.  She frowned and took off after it again. 

“Sharon?”  He had no choice but to follow her.  

“That was the car, Steve…the one with the abnormal tire tracks…”  

“You noticed the tire tracks?”  

“You can debate me all you want, Rogers, but that’s the car that took Darcy, Clint and Lucky…”

“We’re not going to be able to chase it down…we need another plan.”  

They both froze at the sound of squealing tires.  The headlights were bright white and coming right towards them.

Steve reached for Sharon’s hand.  “RUN!”


	19. *"Scream louder and I'll f*** harder" for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154361386889/staron-35).

The rosy floral fitted sheet had flipped up over the edge of the mattress.  With every thrust of his hips, Sharon was moved further up the mattress. Her hands scrambled for purchase on the mattress and when she found none, she grasped his shoulders instead. She moaned just as his mouth slotted over hers, muffling the already hoarse sounds.  

Steve grunted, propping his knee up on the mattress for more leverage.  “Let me hear you, sweetheart…” he pleaded, arching an eyebrow before hitching her leg up a little higher, hitting that spot just _so._   


	20. 'Finding Gifts' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155011065444/staron-finding-gifts).

“ _Are you kidding me right now?”_  

Steve immediately dropped the bag he was holding, it and the contents fell to the floor with a soft thump.  “I swear I wasn’t trying to find them!”  

He turned slowly, shooting Sharon his saddest, most puppy dog face he could muster, given the circumstances.  

She laughed, folding her arms over her chest and walking over to grab the bag.  “Did you see all of them?”  

“No?” he answered, very unconvincingly.

Sharon shrugged.  “Oh well. I accidentally found mine last week.”  

“Wait…what?”  


	21. *'Lust' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155793581284/stevesharon-lust).

Sharon practically purred in his ear.  Steve could swear his brain stopped working in that moment.   The slick slide of her tongue against his jaw made him shiver.  

“Captain, I think I have a room upstairs…” she murmured.  Her breath felt hot and sweet against his skin.  

“Agent, I think we should go to that room.  Now, if not sooner.”


	22. *'Lingerie' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156943354729/sharonsteve-lingerie).

“So that’s when I kind of just told her to mind her own business, you know?” Sharon said, reaching for the side zipper on her skirt.  “I mean…it’s none of her business whether I stick to my New Year’s resolution or not, is it?  I mean–”  she stopped, turning to look at Steve, whose gaze was a few towns south of eye contact.  

She looked down, realizing what it was that had him so distracted.  She grinned.  “You like the garters?”  

Steve smiled, catching her gaze.  “I like those very much…”

She lifted her foot up onto the bed, running her hand up the length on her leg to the fasteners on the garters.  “Do you?  So…would you like me to leave them on, Captain?”  


	23. 'Secret relationship' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158169932709/sharonsteve-secret-relationship).

“Okay, so just don’t screw up and let anyone see you…” Sharon ended.  “Not sure how else to word that in a way that you people will understand.  Stealth means ‘be sneaky’.”  She wrapped her rolled up run-down on the table to close the meeting.  

“Rogers, stay back, will you?” she asked, her eyes cool and calculated, giving nothing away as Steve did as she said, hanging back while everyone else left the room.

Which of course made Sam and Bucky exchange a look, the latter rolling his eyes.  “Maybe someone needs to teach those two the meaning of ‘stealth’,” he muttered under his breath.


	24. 'High School AU' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158173201459/sharonsteve-high-school-au).

Steve was leaning against her locker when she got out of class.  

“What are you doing? Skipping class to get here before me?”  Sharon asked, laughing slightly as she opened the door, blocking his face.  

“I run.  Haven’t you heard?  I’m a football star…” He smirked.

“Sounds like you missed your calling…” She slammed the door and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.  “Should have tried out for track.”


	25. 'Fakeout makeout' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158216577134/staron-fakeout-makeout).

“Kiss me…” Steve whispered.  

“Steve…” Sharon frowned, “This isn’t the t–mph…”  

His lips moved against hers and she soon realized exactly why he’d insisted upon it.  The person of interest they’d been watching was moving around right behind them, she could see him in the mirror behind the bar.  

Steve’s eyes were closed, and his tongue was teasing around her lips, but she could see the perp wander into the back room.  

She broke off the kiss.  “You’re a genius.”  

“I know, but maybe compliment me later?  After we catch him?”  he smirked and she swatted him as they walked towards the back room.


	26. 'Dive' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159477460064/sharonsteve-dive).
> 
> Song is 'Dive' - Ed Sheeran

Steve’s hand moved through her hair.  “Don’t say yes if you’re not one-hundred percent sure, Sharon. Don’t try to spare my feelings, okay?”  

“I think you’ve known me long enough to know that I don’t try to spare you _anything_ , Rogers.” She smiled and reached for his hand.  “I want this.  A lot.  Definitely.  One-hundred percent.  I’m all in, Steve.”


	27. 'The Hills' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159647667369/sharonsteve-the-hills).
> 
> Song is 'The Hills' - The Weeknd.

Steve’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he knew who it was without even checking.

It was almost like he’d come to expect it.  Whenever Sharon was in town, she’d text him.  Ask him to come over.  

He’d be hard in his pants almost immediately, knowing it was her and what she wanted.  And each time, he said it was the last time.  

But he wasn’t even fooling himself anymore.   But he figured if they both knew what it was, it wasn’t hurting anyone.  So he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 


	28. *'Striptease' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160560023734/32-for-stevesharon-please).

Sharon tugged down on the zipper of her dress, letting it fall from her shoulders and pool on the floor.  

She peeled off one black satin glove and used it to tug Steve down for a torrid kiss.  “Keep yours on…” she murmured, pushing him down in a chair.  

“Sharon…” he whispered, his fingers clutching at her hip as she writhed in his lap.  His thumb popped the elastic on her garter belt.  “You are…absolutely breathtaking…”  

She smirked and rocked in his lap a little more, feeling the stiff evidence of his arousal as she did.  “Let’s see what else I can take…”  


	29. *'Inside a vehicle; Wet & Messy' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160755846519/sharonsteve-22-25).

Sharon didn’t even bother to unhook his flight harness, simply unzipped her tact suit and climbed into his lap.  She had on panties underneath.  And a SHIELD issue sports bra.    

Steve was the one who unhooked his harness and promptly knelt between her legs.  She was slick and wet, ready for him.  But he knew he wasn’t going to be able to get inside her just yet.  

So he used his mouth, making her quiver and gasp.  She came quickly, her hand grasping the back of his head to make sure he didn’t stop.

She didn’t really have to bother. There wasn’t any way he was stopping.


	30. 'Dreams' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150476739209/stevesharon-dreams).
> 
> A little Dawson's Creek AU with Skinny Steve for you. <3 Hope this is okay! (super special thanks to janetsnakehole for helping me come up with this one!) 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yam5uK6e-bQ), The Cranberries, 1993.

Steve’s hands were sweating on the oars as he rowed across the lake to Sharon’s house.  He was going to have pit stains on his dress shirt. Why had he thought this was a good idea, again?  

Oh right. Romance.  

He was in the process of romancing the girl who he’d known since he was practically born.  Romancing the girl who lived across the lake from him. And now he was realizing why she was usually the one doing the rowing.  

He was not built for physical exertion.  Why was he even going for it with her?  Sharon could have any guy she wanted…why would she want the sure-to-be huffing and puffing skinny nerd that was about to pass out on the way to her porch?  

He steadied his breathing and rowed in time to the countdown in his head.  His heartbeat regulated somewhat, and while he was still sweating bullets, it didn’t appear that he was going to suffer an infarction on her doorstep.

He reached the dock, tying the boat to it, climbing up and out of the metal rowboat, and taking her bouquet of flowers with him.  

Steve’s footsteps creaked on the dock and he was shaking in his Chucks by the time he reached the gate to her yard.  

He wasn’t late at least. According to his watch.  

He knocked on her door, and jumped back when she opened it immediately.  

She looked…damn, she was a knock-out.  He’d always kind of thought so…even before he started looking at her differently.

Sharon was a blonde. She was taller than him.  She had the kind of smile that ad companies wanted advertising their products.  She was gorgeous.  And smart to boot.  No. Smart to start.  She was going to go places.  Quantico places, if she had her way.  

God, Steve was gone for her. So far gone.  

“Hiya, Sharon…” he said awkwardly, shifting his weight as he held out the flowers. “These are for you…”  

She smiled widely, pulling them up to her face.  "They’re beautiful, Steve…thank you…want to come in while I put them in some water?“  

He nodded, following her into the house he’d probably been in a billion times.  They’d played Super Mario on this couch countless times. Bothered Sharon’s mother thousands of times.  

But like everything they did tonight, it was different now.  It was all different.  Everything was different since that kiss.  

That wonderful, life-changing, dream affirming kiss that rocked his entire world and found him in the palm of her wonderfully soft hand.  

While all their friends at school had shot knowing glances to each other when they’d announced their new status as girlfriend and boyfriend, he was so lost on his wave of happiness that he’d missed all the ‘I-told-you-so’s’ and silent exchanges of money under the table.  

Because how could anyone else have guessed this would happen?  He certainly hadn’t.  

"Where’s your mom?” he asked, glancing around the family room, he’d fully expected the full paparazzi treatment from her mother.  

“At the restaurant…” Sharon said, shrugging.  "She wants us to come by…for pictures…just FYI.“  

He chuckled, "I’d expect nothing less…”  

She set the flowers in a vase on the counter and wiped her hands on a towel, walking over to the coat rack and taking her purse from the hook.  "Are you ready, Steve?“ She smiled shyly and he had to refrain from closing the distance between them and kissing her again.  

No, because he had plans for tonight.  Dinner. And a movie.  

He offered his arm because it was the gentlemanly thing to do. "I’m ready.  Are you?”  

Her smile stretched into a grin.  A grin he loved.  "I can’t wait.“    


	31. 'Soulmate AU; Part 2' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163301145579/cut-from-the-same).

“So…you work for SHIELD, huh?”  Steve finally asked.  

Sharon was wondering when he was going to get the giant bug out of his rear end and talk to her.  All the really cool guy ‘Neighbor’ stuff was cute and all, but she had been revving her engine for a long time.  It was time for someone to lower the flag.  

“Looks that way…” she answered, shooting what she hoped was a sweet smile in his direction. “How about you, neighbor?  What do  _you_  do for a living?” she teased, winking.

The smile he returned was nothing short of adorable.  She was going to like this guy.  And it didn’t even take a burning soulmark to tell her that.  


	32. 'Friends to lovers' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168827782924/im-not-sure-why-i-dont-like-your-new).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not sure why I don’t like your new significant other, but it’s definitely not because I want to be with you!” they lied, lyingly.

Steve watched as Sharon slammed the fridge door and practically stalked over to her cup of coffee.  “So,” she snapped, pouring in too much milk and cursing under her breath.  “How long have you been dating Bethany?”  

“In accounting?”  Steve asked, amused by Sharon’s reaction.  

She shot him a look.  “Are you dating more than one Bethany?”  

He shrugged.  “Maybe.  It’s not like I’m dating any Sharons or anything, so I guess I can date as many Bethanys as I want.” 

 


	33. 'Secret relationship' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169286441859/oh-my-god-is-that-my-mom-my-family-cannot-see-us).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, is that my mom? My family CANNOT see us together!

Sharon pushed Steve into a dressing room and closed the door behind them.

He blinked a few times and chuckled.  "So like… are you like this with all the guys you date, or just me?“  

She rolled her eyes.  "Just… keep it down, Rogers.  I’m not ready for my mom to see you yet.  I’m gonna get so much grief about this…”  

He snickered and leaned back against the opposite wall.  "It’s because I’m technically a war criminal, isn’t it?“  

"Yeah, totally.  That’s all.”  The way she was biting her lip made him think there was more to it than that, however.  

 


End file.
